Ichigo's Time Trip
by WanderingJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo gets sent to the past and has to find a way to get home but will soul society let him? This is my first EVER story so be nice please. I changed chapter 2 a little and finally added the third chapter. :
1. Always right

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so don't rip my head off! But I don't mind some friendly advice if my stories need improvement. Hell I don't even know how to work this damn site. Oh and yes Ichigo has his Banki and he can use his Hollow's mask for as long as he wants. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish I did. ……………… Enjoy.**

* * *

Urahara Kiskuke was looming over a very complex device moving and twisting things here and there that no one but him can understand. Kiskuke stopped when he hear a faint knock on the door frame. Turning to look he saw Ururu. She had half of her body hidden behind the door frame.

When she got his attention she whispered silently "Ichigo and Rukia are here".

Kiskuke merely nodded and sent the girl off "Thank you just give me a minute and I'll be right there." he yawned. Turning his attention back to the device he gently picked it up and put it in an old used box. Stretching he slowly made his way towards the front of the shop.

"_It's I wonder what those two want now. Rukia just wants that new shipment that just came in." _As usual he was right.

*************

Ichigo was dead tired and **really** annoyed. He woke up late and had to rush to get to school. He still got a detention and there was a pop quiz. Then Rukia drags him to Urahara's Shop for something. He didn't see why he had to go. He had a ton of homework to do and he wanted to get it over with. But the bruise on the side of his ribs reminded him why he had to go.

Rukia on the other hand was fidgety and inpatient. _"Where is Kiskuke I need to know if it's in yet?"_ she thought irritably. It was then when Kiskuke came strolling out from the back.

Rukia was next to him in a blink of an eye."Do you have the new shipment of chappy soul candy?"she asked in a rush anxious for the answer.

Kiskuke snapped his fan open and hide a smile while his hat covered his eyes. "Why yes I do there in the back but can you get it. I've been working on a project of mine for most of the day and im beat.

Rukia made a high pitched squeal of delight while Ichigo winced from the sound. Rukia suddenly stopped and her face fell a little. "Oh wait did you just say it was in the back? You mean all the way in the back?"

Kiskuke frowned slightly behind his fan and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Rukia, something the matter?"

Rukia looking a little nervous replied "N-nothings wrong. It's just that Uryu made me this cute dress and its dark and dusty back there. Ichigo can you please go get it" she turned to Ichigo and gave him her best puppy dog look.

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his temple to try to calm the headache that threatened to surface. He knew that Rukia was just scared of the dark cramped place and she just didn't want to admit it. Although he couldn't blame her some of the things that Kiskuke made back there creped him out.

"Fine" he said "The sooner I get it the sooner I can go home right?"

Rukia let out a small sigh "Yes of course" she nodded.

Ichigo let out a sighed and went around the counter and made his way to the back. _"Oh shoot! I should have asked what it looked like I never really did look at the stuff Rukia gets……….Oh well im sure I'll be able to find it."_ And with that in mind he went in search for the thing.

_Hmmm……. Somehow it feels like I forgot something. Something important. Oh well._ Thought Kiskuke.

_5 minutes later _

_WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!_ He almost screamed out loud. He'd been searching for it everywhere but could not find it. He was about to go back to the front of the shop when he saw something at the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look and sure enough there was a box on a table that had **SOUL CANDY **labeled on it.

"Finally" Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the box. As he peered inside their lay one single item. It looked like a black dream catcher with a handle. Ichigo scowled a little at the strange device inside. _"Is this it?"_ he thought. He reached in and gently picked it up turning it over in his hand. On the side of the handle there was a small red button.

"_Well maybe I should try it out to be sure it is it. I really don't want to make a second trip and get home soon."_ With that in mind he pushed the button and………… nothing happened. His scowl deepened and he tried to put it down but found he couldn't. "What the hell?!" The strange device was freakn' stuck to his hand and worse it started to glow and vibrate.

"Oh Shit. Fuck!" Ichigo struggled to get it off his hand. Soon it felt as if he was in a whirlwind as paper and loose items started flying in all directions. His vision blurred and his stomach lurched as the room started spinning. Ichigo's eyes snapped open in shock as his body was wrenched up. Everything was dark. Ichigo couldn't see anything besides the everlasting darkness around him. Although he felt that he was moving somewhere he just didn't know where. As Ichigo's conscious was slowly slipping from his grasp he furiously thought "_If am somehow alive after this im gonna KILL Urahara!!_"

* * *

"AH…AHHH…..AAHHH-CHOOO!" Kiskuke let out a huge sneeze that made him jump up a little. "Ouch, that really hurt must be someone out there thinking of me." He said with a impish grin.

But Rukia wasn't paying attention to him instead she asked in a tight voice "Let's go check on Ichigo he's been gone for a while now and im starting to get worried. I can't even feel his spiritual pressure. "

Hearing this Kiskuke had that sinking feeling again. He just nodded and led the way to the back. It was then he realized what Ichigo could have ran into and for once he wished he was wrong.

Sadly he wasn't wrong as usual.

Lying in the middle of the room was Ichigo's body but no sign of his soul. Next to the body was the strange device that Ichigo was messing with earlier. Rukia was about to pick it up to examine it closer when Kiskuke quickly snatched it and gently put it back in the old box muttering under his breath.

Rukia's eyes narrowed "What is that Kiskuke? Why do I have the feeling that you are somehow behind this? And where's Ichigo?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice that had Kiskuke back up slightly.

Kiskuke let out a defeated sigh and slowly made his way to the sitting room" Well you better call the others there going to want to know what's going on as well. Plus I don't want to repeat myself."

* * *

_Holy Shit that was probably the most I've ever written in …………months? Years? Oh well I never paid attention to details anyway. Te he ^-^ Anyway please tell me how I did! But be nice to my poor fragile heart__**. **_


	2. Surprise

**Hey people! I just wanna thank you all for commenting on my story and that it gives me a warm gooey feeling inside. I wanted to clear up a few things before ya read. I edited chapter 2 so it's a little different from the other one. Also when Rukia asked Ichigo to go get that new soul candy she wasn't really afraid of getting her dress dirty. She just doesn't wanna go back where all Kiskue's creepy experiments are. I mean think about it would you wanna wander around a former 12th captan's place? I took away most of the F bombs because maybe that was a bit over kill so be happy. I really don't have the best of spelling. If it wasn't for spell check all of ya would probably think I'm a four year old. A cute, adorable, bad ass four year old. Again thanks for reading and enjoy.~**  
**Me: YAY! Another chapter I can't wait to find out what happens next!**  
**Ichigo: Um, but wait didn't you write the thing so don't you already know what's going to happen?**  
**Me: What for real? Waaaaaa! What the hell that's a rip off! It's all your fault Ichigo!**  
**Ichigo: Hey! Don't blame me! You're the one who should remember what you wrote Stupid Idiot!**  
**Me: Waaaa Ichigo is so mean. I'm going to make a fanfiction with you in a pink frilly tutu dancing to the Nutcracker!**  
**Ichigo: O.o ….. S-so sorry! I'll never make fun of you again! Never Ever! (Bursts into tears and hides in corner of room)**  
**Me: That's better now on with the show!**  
**Disclaimer:** **Again! Ugh. Ya** **ya everyone knows that I don't own Bleach and that I wish I did. I said it last time.**

Ichigo woke up with a groan. His head felt like it was split in half. He didn't want to open his eyes but the position he was in was getting uncomfortable and he could feel the sun beating down on him so reluctantly he got up and opened his eyes. He knew immediately that he was not in the human world. For one thing he was no longer in his body and instead was in his shinigami robes. Second there was too much spiritual pressure for the human world.

"What the hell? Please tell me I'm dreaming" Ichigo rubbed his eyes blinking a couple of times to try to clear the so called dream. Ichigo let out a growl of frustration and pinched himself in the arm. _**Hard.**_ "Shit! I'm not dreaming! Please tell me that I'm not dead and in soul society."  
He confirmed that he was in the soul society by jumping up to the highest tree he could find and scanning the area. Sure enough he could faintly see Seireitei a ways out.

"_Well I don't think I'm dead because wouldn't I not be able to remember anything? That thing must have sucked out my soul and teleported me somewhere in soul society."_ Ichigo had to find his way back there was no way he was going to fall behind in class again. Then he'll never hear the end of it from his teacher.

Jumping down he realized that he must be in the Rukon District. "Damn if I get caught wearing shinigami robes out here I'm a dead man." He quickly hid out of sight and waited on the side of the road hiding in the bushes until a man that looked like he had the right size of clothes came walking by. Quick as lighting Ichigo knocked him out cold and mumbled a quick Ichigo was undressing he noticed a black bracelet with a little charm that looked suspiciously like the dream catcher thing. He took it off to examined it up close and was not surprised that it did in fact look like the dream was smaller though, about the size of a dime and the thread that weaved though the middle was crystal clear. If he didn't look close enough he wouldn't have even known what it was. He slipped the bracelet back on and finished getting dressed. When Ichigo finally came out of hiding he was wearing a simple brown Kimono with a black belt.

"Wow guess it fit me better than I thought at picking clothes. Damn I'm good." Quickly looking around to make sure nobody saw him he walked casually to the nearby stopped in mid-stride realizing that he had something different from everyone else. He had a huge freakn' sword! _Crap! _He quickly shupond back to the tree's crouching low with Zangetsu in his hands scowling down at it. In the end he decided to buried it and marked the place with a large rock he was positive nobody could move. It felt strange to leave Zangetsu behind. It was like he was leaving a part of himself behind which he was but it still made him feel a little hollow inside. _"I'll come back for it i just need to lay low for a little while." _he told himself.

"_First things first I need to find out where the hell I'm at, how to get back, and to find the fucken best way to kill Kiskue!"_  
After what seemed like hours of wandering around it started to get dark. All day Ichigo drifted around trying to get information. But nothing! Hooligans picked fights with him, old lady's flirted with him, and old men tried telling him about the good old days. But what's worse is that he was starving. Usually souls wouldn't need food but ones with high spiritual pressure did so he was famished.

"Dammit! " Ichigo said slumping next to some old burnt down house's on the side of the road. His stomach growled noisily. He was about to give up and think about stealing food when he heard noises coming from the Ichigo turned to see what was up. Fifteen or so thugs were bothering an old lady. She was a short scrawny woman with large round owlish glasses. She had a tight bun that held silvery gray hair in place. In her hand was a small bag and the other hand was gripping a wooden cane that had carvings of flowers in it. He couldn't see what was in the bag but he could tell that that's what the thugs wanted.

"Listen old hag just shut up and give use the bag! Hell it's not like you need it anyway. So just be a nice little old lady and hand it over." the man who apparently was in charge sneered. As his hands reached for the bag Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him griping his arm with an iron vise.

"Picking on old lady's? That isn't very nice now is it." Ichigo said with an _almost_ innocent smile on his face. Ichigo twisted the man's arm sharply and was pleased to hear the man give an embarrassing yelp of pain.

"Mother Fucker! You want to die or something. This is none of your business asshole!" the man roared. Immediately the other men took a step forward probable trying to intimidate him. Ichigo was so irritated today and this is just what he needed to cheer him up.  
Quickly dodging the first couple of punches he made quick work of them all. Ichigo was just a blur of bright orange to the poor thugs. They all went down in a matter of minutes and Ichigo didn't even break a sweat neither was he winded. Satisfied that they wouldn't get up again he turned to the old woman who had dropped her bag. Kneeling down he picked up the bag and dusted it off before handing it back to the old woman.

"Hey are you alright? They didn't bother you too much did they?" Ichigo smiled kindly at the lady.

The old woman looked at him with critical eyes before they finally softened a little sensing that he was a kind hearted person. "Why yes thank you young man for helping me out. It's so hard to find considerate people these days."

"You're welcome lady. "He paused to yawn. He needed to find a place to sleep now before it got to dark."Well I think I'd better leave it's getting late, bye." He turned to walk away when suddenly he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell!" He whipped his head around to see the old lady with an angry look on her face her bag slightly swinging and her cane firmly held in her hand. Ichigo didn't have time to wonder how the fuck the old lady could hit so hard when she started scolding him.

"My My what a rude young man. First you don't introduce yourself. Next you leave a poor old woman to walk home all by herself in the dark where any random hooligan can attack _again_. But most importantly you start swearing? What if there were children around?"  
Ichigo was dumb struck. One minute the old lady was thanking him for being so considerate and the next she's hitting him on the head for being rude? The woman reminded him of his third grade teacher and that gave him the chills. He could remember that teacher well. It's not like he hated the woman or anything. Actually she was one of the few teachers' that didn't criticize his hair. It's just that she was so _**strict**_**.**

"Um….I'm Ichigo Kurosaki?" He said it like a question to see if it was what the old lady wanted.  
That seemed to please he as she smiled a sweet smile and gave an approving nod. "Good, I'm Hana no last name just Hana. Turning around she started walking but then turned around to look at him again.

"Well, are you coming young man? I can't wait all day." Ichigo sighed a little and reluctantly followed. After all he really didn't have a place to go and really didn't want to sleep in the streets where someone could mug him. They proceeded slowly down the street. They walked in silence for a bit before Hana finally said something.

"So have you adjusted to being dead yet Ichigo?" Hana asked. "I'm not…" Ichigo almost didn't catch himself in time. He was supposed to be dead even though he's not. Instead he asked his own question. "So how did you now I was new?"

"I've only been here for 10 years myself but I have a tendency of remembering people I even remember when I was alive. So I would know if a new soul comes around. Plus I've never seen nor met a person with orange hair before. Red hair yes" she chuckled a little at this but continued "but not orange. Also I make it my job to help the young one's if I can." She said this softly with a warm smile but was quickly replaced with a questioning stare "Anyway enough about all that. So how did you end up coming to these parts?  
Ichigo almost completely forgot why he was there until she mentioned it. Quickly thinking up a lie he told her that he didn't remember how he died and woke up around here this morning. He told her that he remembered pars of his life when he was alive and that he saw souls when he was the topic from himself he asked how long she'd been here.

"Well now let's see I died ten years ago and that was in 1910. My, how the years pass. It's probably about 1920 now and….Oh my Ichigo are you all right?"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and he was slightly pale. His mind was going a mile a minute right now as he processed the new piece of information. "_What the hell? Hell no! That can't be right can it? That thing sent me back to the past as well? It can't be if that's true then that means even if I can somehow make it back to the world of the living my family wouldn't even be there! No one will be there!_ _Shit! Shit! Fuck! What the hell am I going to do? Ok calm down Ichigo_ _just calm dow-….Wait! Kiskue is alive isn't he? He made this mess I'm in he can fix it as well. Yes! I still have a chance, but oh shit but how do I find the guy he's like a freakn' ghost. I need to get more information but how?"_ While that was going through Ichigo's head he was hit on the head again by the old lady.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily as he rubbed his sore head.  
"Oh my you really have a bad mouth now don't you. You shouldn't space out and ignore people like that it's rude. Now come along home is just around the corner. You can stay if you like. You don't have a place to go right?

"What? Would you really let me stay here?" He asked excitedly. "_Thank God I really didn't want to sleep in the streets."_

"Of course but you'll have to pull your own weight and there are two other young one's living with me. There a lively pair those two. But sadly they won't be there for long. They say that they want to go to the soul reaper academy. There leaving in a couple of weeks you should go as well. Even if I don't have any spirit energy I still can tell that you have a lot it's practical oozing off of you."

"Thank but no thanks. I'm not interested in becoming a soul reaper." Ichigo refused politely. " _I really don't want people to become suspicious and start bugging me. I just want to get home."_

By the time they were done talking they came up to an old run down shack on the outskirts of town near the edge of the forest. Ichigo's heart went out to the poor woman. It was so old and it looked like it was about to fall over. As they made their way closer Ichigo could hear voice's inside. They sounded oddly familiar but he didn't know why. As Hana opened the door Ichigo felt his eyes open in shock. Now he remembered why those voices felt so familiar. There in the middle of the room stood Rukia and Renji arguing about fish. Rukia stopped in mid-sentence to stare at the new comer while Renji just glared at him while asking "Who the hell are you?"

_Yes all done I hope this is better than the last chapter. Dam it took sooo long to write this but I did it! YAAA! ^-^ Hope you like. I'll try to do good and make a good story. Thanks again for reading._


	3. New Friend

**Um well it's been a while. There's been a lot** **going on and I've been sleeping like a bear almost every day. I'm starting to wonder if I'm turning into Stark! Anyway hope ya like it and enjoy …oh right the disclaimer: No don't own Bleach except the strong smelling stuff that you mix with your whites. Another chapter. Thanks for the comments it helps build my confidants up. I know I don't update but I will not stop writing this fanficition. I'm just lazy.**  
*********

"What? What the hell do you mean he's in the past! That doesn't make any sense!" Renji shouted angrily.

"Kiskuke, Renji's right that's impossible. You just _can't_ send someone to the past." Rukia declared. Chad was silently listening to what was said. No one had even touched there tea yet and they were starting to get cold. Orihime was freely crying, tears streaming down her face hiccuping a little as she heard the news.

Yoruichi ignoring the outbursts around her and stared at Kiskuke with a mixer of curiosity and angry suspicion " What have you been up to Kiskuke?"

Kiskuke the man that can never be intimidated smiled nervously at his old friend.

_30 minutes of Yoruichi style interrogation later_

"So you really did it huh Kiskuke and to think something as tiny as this has the power to throw you back in time." Yoruichi stated wonderingly while fingering the devise.

"Don't be so shocked about it. After all I did create the Hogyoku as well" he said a little indignantly.

"Well genius how the hell are we going to get Ichigo back?" Renji asked angrily. His eyes had a glint of panicked worry that he tried but failed to hide.

At this Kiskuke's mischievous grin returned hidden behind his fan once more. "Of course we can get him back. Do you honestly think I would make something as dangerous as that and not know how to get back?"

Everyone visibly relaxed and let out a collected sigh of relief. "However..." Everyone stiffened up again eyes on him.

"It will be a little difficult. Unfortunately I didn't finish it completely before are favorite Strawberry decided to mess with it. It will take time but I can get it done."

"How long will that take?" said Chad who spoke up for the first time.

"Oh about a month...or two."

Ichigo stared in astonishment at his friends younger self's. There they wear two of Ichigo's most closest friend's and they didn't know who he was. "_Well that just sucks."_ he thought "_Here I am in the past with no freakn' clue on how to get home and then fate pulls this shit on me!_ _Now I_ _have to act like I don't know them! This suck's. Someone somewhere must really hate me." _

Ichigo was so lost in thought that he forgot about those around him. Luckily Ichigo didn't have time to answer Renji's question as he saw the old wrinkly woman stride right over to where Renji was to smack him on the head with her cane right on the forehead. Ichigo winced a little feeling a bit sympathetic for him. The woman had an arm.

"Owwww!" Renji stumbled backward and tripped over a pot on the floor. He fell with a loud thud and Rukia tried her best to contain her giggles.

"Serves you right Renji you know how Hana-san is about manners and hates it when you're rude to others." Rukia sighed and shook her head slightly. Hana cleared her throat to get their attention once more. Renji stood up while grumbling something about brain damage while Rukia and Ichigo were trying very hard not to laugh at the angry red mark on his forehead that looked like the flower pattern on Hana's cane. Ignoring Renji, Rukia stood in front of Ichigo and held her hand out with a welcoming smile upon her face.

"Hello my name is Rukia it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo not being one for formalities still had a scowl on his face as he reached out to take the small woman's hand. "Umm...Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki nice too meet you too." feeling a little weird about introducing yourself to someone you already know.

Renji who finally pick himself up off the floor didn't even bother introducing himself but walk right over to stand in front of Ichigo with a frown still on his face. "So how do _you_ know Hana-san?" he asked suspiciously. Before Ichigo could reply though Hana interrupted.

"He saved me when I was about to get mugged. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to bring back this food for you guys." She held up the bag she'd been holding for both to see."So be a little more welcoming."Renji didn't look like he expected that answer and at the mention of food both Renji"s and Ruki"s face fell a little.

" Um...Well Hana-san we tried our best but we never fished before so..." Renji trailed off to embarrassed to continue.

"We couldn't get any fish." Rukia blurted quickly. "I know you don't have to eat but we feel that we shouldn't burden you with this food for us. We should be providing for you. Renji and I need to get stronger that's why were going to the Academy in the first place." Rukia's shoulder's slumped a little while Renji glared at a spot on the floor both looking depressingly sad.

Hana just shook her head with a small understanding smile on her lips."That's quite alright children. I don't mind feeding you youngsters. You need all the strength for when you test into the Academy. Plus it gives me something to do." she finished with a wider smile. "Oh by the way, Ichigo is staying with us now. He's a new soul around here and I want both of you be kind and show him around. Maybe he can go to the Academy with you. He seems to have a great deal of spiritual energy. Hmmm I guess that means that he's going to have to eat too." She mumbled to herself as an afterthought.

The reactions she got were mixed. Rukia had a wide happy grin plastered on her face upon hearing that she had a new friend while Renji was still shocked from this announcement. Rukia was about to say something to Ichigo when Renji interrupted her.

"What? He's living with us _**AND**_ gets to eat our food? Oh no! Were not some charity serves." Renji shouted angrily. "Plus there's no way this berry-head has even a drop of spiritual energy"

Ichigo's typical scowl morphed into a glare at the thought of being compared to some charity case and not being considered strong. He really had to resist the urge to punch the pineapple-head bastard and beat him to a bloody pulp." Hey yo-"

"And who got that food Renji? Remember Hana-san is the one who got the food in the first I think she can decide who can eat it." Rukia interrupted frowning at Renji her hands on her hips and an eyebrow cocked challenging.

_"Seriously I can"t even get a word in the conversation!"_ Ichigo tried again. "Well-"

"But he's living with us too. It's gonna be hard enough to-"

"HEY!"

The two were startled out of their argument to look over at the raging berry-head.

"I'm right here you know. I'm not some stupid lost kid who can't take care of himself. So stop talking like I'm not here!" He paused to let out a frustrated sigh while trying to control his raging temper. "Look just point me to this river and I'll get my own damn food. I don"t need you to feed me."

For about a minute they didn't respond just stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Renji was the first of the two to snap out of his stupor.

"Wait, _you_ think you can fish?" he stepped closer to Ichigo with a disbelieving look on his face and crossed his arms.

Ichigo sensing the challenge stepped closer to Renji as well with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh, I know I can in fact I'll catch enough for everyone here."

"Oh Ya Berry-Head?"

"Ya Pineapple-Head."

A vein in Renji's temple twitched angrily at the new nickname.

"Oi! It's not Pineapple-Head! It's Renji Abari to you!

Then it's Ichigo Kurosaki to you!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The sounds of their arguing slowly died as the two stormed off in the general direction of the river leaving behind a very curious Rukia who shock her head and sighed. "What kind of trouble did you bring with you Hana-san?"

"The kind I think you two need. I look at him and can't help the feeling that he would make a great friend for you two. Who knows, maybe you all knew each other when you were alive. Now, enough of this talk be a dear and go after them and make sure that they don"t hurt themselves. You know how boys can be. I'll just rest these old bones here" she walked over to an old beat up chair in the corner and sat down with a sigh. Soon the old woman was asleep silently snoring with a content smile on her face. Rukia quietly closed the door to the shed and ran off after Renji and there new friend.

************  
_I know it's kinda short especially since you guys were waiting so long but the next one WILL be better. Thanks for the support and comments they really help._


End file.
